Truth or Dare Cullen Style
by TwihardJess
Summary: “Bella, you have never played ‘Truth or Dare Cullen Style’ have you?” Jasper smirked while the rest of the group snickered. “What do you mean Cullen Style?” I looked around and everyone had large grins on there faces.
1. Rules

I do not own twilight or any game in this story.

BPOV

Emmett sat on the couch looking at the wall. It was the first time I had ever seen him not doing anything.

"Are you all right Emmett?" everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. No one had been talking. We had all be sitting down relaxing but by the look Emmett was becoming bored.

"I'm bored can we do something fun?" Ha I was right. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward laughing and Alice falling off the chair in hysterics. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I looked at them in confusion.

"Emmett that's a great idea, we should." We all looked at Alice and then Emmett who had a wide grin on his face. This wasn't going to be good.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I herd the group all groan and tried to get out of it but Emmett and Alice would let us.

"Sure ill play" it couldn't be that bad.

"Bella, you have never played 'Truth or Dare Cullen Style' have you?" jasper smirked while the rest of the group snickered.

"What do you mean Cullen Style?" I looked around and everyone nodded with large grins on there face.

"Well you see Bella; we have our own set of rules for our game. Look ill show you" Jasper jumped up and disappeared for a second and came back down stairs with a book in his hands. Jasper handed me the book and went back to sit next to Alice. I opened the book and on the front page in cursive handwriting said '_The Cullen's book of rules'_

"You have a book of rules that you follow?"I turned to the next page and gasped in shock. The rest of the group laughed. There on the page was more than a hundred different games from Monopoly to Twister, I laughed at the mental image of the Cullen's playing Twister especially with Emmett. I looked through the page and under Trouble was Truth or Dare on page 256. I flipped to the page for truth or dare and started reading.

_Truth or Dare Cullen Style_

_Rules_

_You must respond or do the truth or dare you are giving or you will be faced with the punishment that is chosen at the start of the game._

_You can not ask truth or dare to the person the chose you._

_If any damage is done it will have to be payed out of your own money._

_You can not in anyway harm a human physically or you will be punished._

_Any dare is to be done in less than 4 hours._

_In truth it must be true and has to be said no matter what._

_If police get involved you will receive punishment no matter what._

_If a dare is required money it must stay under a $500,000 thousand dollar limit._

I stared at the rules in shock. If the police get involved, $500,000 thousand dollar limits.

"Alright who wants to play?" Emmett was excited, everyone else had huge grins.

What had I gotten my self into?


	2. Rosalie, Truth or Dare?

I do not own twilight.

BPOV

"Come on Bella it's not that bad" I looked back down at the book in my hand and shuddered this was not going to be good.

"Fine" everyone laughed while Emmett punched his fists in the air.

"Ok but first what is the punishment going to be?" Carlisle asked when everyone calmed down.

Emmett raised his hand in the air like he was in preschool, Carlisle signed at the sight of his son.

"Yes Emmett?" Emmett clapped his hands like a toddler while everyone sighed and rolled there eyes.

"Well that person has to be force fed human food but since Bella is here if she gets punished she has to go on a date with Mike Newton" everyone laughed while Edward growled.

"Ok well since everything is set out me and Esme are going out we don't want any part of this all of you have fun don't ruin the house and don't hurt Bella otherwise I will let Edward hurt you." Everyone nodded and I mouthed thank you to Carlisle he just grinned and walked out the door with Esme behind him.

"Well since its Bellas first go I think we should let her have the first go" jasper looked at me and grinned. I looked around trying to find some one I could ask. The best part about playing truth or dare with a family of vampires, I would have to say is, I could make them do whatever I wanted them to do and they wouldn't really get hurt. I looked around again and stopped to look at Rosalie and smiled evilly she looked scared for a second and then looked at Alice who had burst out laughing. She looked back at me and smiled

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" She looked in thought for a second and grinned at me.

"Dare, hit me with you best shot little sis" I thought again about the dare I was going to use. Alice was still laughing while sitting next to jasper.

"That's a good one Bella" I thought for a second how could I make this even better. Ha got it. Alice started to bust out in laughing again and Edward started to laugh as well. I looked around at everyone then looked back at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I dare you to take Mike Newton on a date to a restaurant and when you are there you have to throw fits about everything." Everyone looked at me and started laughing Rosalie just glared at me.

"Bella this is even better than I thought, Esme owns a restaurant in Seattle. We could dress up and put make up on to make our self's look like other people and than we can all take over the night shifts at the restaurant tonight" we all laughed and made up our plan. We gave Rosalie the phone and mikes phone number. She dialled the number and put it on loud speaker.

"_Hello"  
_"Hey Mike its Rosalie Hale I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight"  
_"h-hi Ros-salie su-ure a date sounds fu-un"  
_"Good pick me up at my place at 7 and we will go to my mums restaurant in Seattle"  
_"s-sure 7 t-tonight"  
_"Bye"  
_"b-b-bye Ros-salie"_

Rose hung up the phone and we all started laughing and she just glared at me.

"Come on guys we have to get ready it's already 6" Alice picked me up and ran into her room and we dressed up in cute little waitress out fits with make up and our hair was done and we looked like totally different people. Know mike won't know that we are joking around. We walked down stairs, I started laughing at the boys they were dressed up in dress pants and dress shirts all matching and their hair was all slicked back and they had make up on which made them look like totally different people. Rosalie walked down the stairs in a long red dress high heels and her hair in big curls. At that moment the door bell rang and all of us except for Rosalie went into the garage to wait for them to leave so we could take off.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Rosalies Dare

I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

We walked in the back door of Esmes restaurant. Alice and I went out to the front to see Rosalie and Mike walking in, I looked at Alice and she nodded to me to go serve them. I walked over to them and sat them down with menus. This was where it gets good, Mike was looking at me up and down and Rosalie nodded at me behind Mikes back.

"What the hell do you think your doing, your here with me on a date and here you are looking this slut up and down!" Rosalie yelled which caused everyone in the restaurant to look; I herd Alice and the guys laughing in the back room. I frowned at Rosalie on her choice of words and she just smirked up at me.

"Um excuse me miss could you please calm down other wise we will have to escort you off the premises" Emmett walked up behind me acting like he was security. Mike looked at Emmett with horrow on his face and looked back to Rosalie and apologized. Emmett walked up to Alice and started talking to her.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" they both looked at each other and talked to them self's.

"I will have Water and Rosalie will have a Coke" Mike turned back to Rosalie and I winked at her.

"Um... sorry sir but we don't have coke at the moment" Rosalie stood up and started yelling about what type of restaurant doesn't have coke, Mike just leaned back in his chair with a look of horror on his face. Everyone was looking at us again and had gone all quiet. Emmett came back to stand behind me and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Miss, please don't make me warn you again" Rosalie sat down and looked at Mike while he was still leaning back in his chair, scared.

"Fine ill just have a Water than." Rosalie winked at me behind Mikes back and I walked off too get two cups of water. When I got into the back room everyone started laughing hysterically. Alice looked off for a second then turned to us and nodded at Jasper. He grabbed the two glasses of water and walked out we all gathered near the window that over looked the front of the restaurant, Jasper walked over to Rosalie and Mike and handed them the water and asked if they would like to order. They talked for two second while Jasper pulled out a bright pink note pad and wrote everything down on it. I burst out in hysterics because of his note pad. He walked back in and got the chef to make the meals fast. I took the note pad from Jasper and read it.

_Mike- Nachos  
Rosalie-Grilled Chicken_

"Like my note pad Bella?" Jasper winked at me I laughed.

"Who orders Nachos on a date at a fancy restaurant" I looked at everyone and they burst out laughing. The chef had finished the meals and handed them to Edward, while Edward looked at the food in disgust I just laughed.

"Seriously Bella that smells funky" I laughed at Emmett while he pushed Edward out the door to get the smell out of the room. I watched as Edward set the plates in front of Rosalie and Mike. Alice burst out laughing. I guess this should be good.

"EW its cold! Take it back and get me one that's hot. I can't eat this I will get sick and tell mother I want Something Better!" we all burst out laughing when she used 'Mother' like she's a spoiled brat. Edward walked back in and put the plate on the bench and nodded to Emmett to walk out. I walked out behind Emmett with Edward next to me. The rest of the restaurant had gone quiet again while watching the three of us walk out.

"Excuse me Miss I have told you twice before to calm down but I have to ask you to exit the restaurant before I have to call the police" Edward smirked at me and I just smiled at him.

"But my Mother owns this restaurant so I can stay for as long as I want" Rosalie was standing up know right in front of Emmett while mike was red as a tomato embarrassed, for once I wasn't the one embarrassed.

" Miss I have direct orders from your mother, if anyone and she means anyone disturbs the restaurant they have 2 warning otherwise they are out" Emmett walked behind Rosalie and put his hand on her shoulders and started to push her out the door.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do?" Mike was now standing next to Emmett. Emmett glared down at mike, making mike stumble back.

"Well I think you should be taking this pretty girl home" Rosalie giggled and Mike looked at bit taken back but grabbed Rosalie's arm and tried running out but Rosalie started to scream at him.

"OMG you touched me! You freak! Let me go I will walk home" both me and Edward were know coughing trying to cover up our laughter. Mike stomped away out the front door and we herd his car leave. We all started laughing hysterically. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled be to the back room, were we packed up and drove home.

We walked in the front door and cleaned up. When we had all cleaned up, we all walked back into the living room. Rosalie looked around at everyone and smirked at Jasper.

"Jasper Truth or Dare?"


	4. Authors Note

Sorry guys I am having a mental block and I don't know what I'm going to do for Jaspers dare if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them.

Sorry guys I also been busy getting ready for school as well so I haven't had much time to write. So if any one has any ideas I would really appreciate it.

Also guys remember REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW.

Thanks Guys,

-TwihardJess


	5. Jaspers dare

I don't own twilight.  
**Now i wanted to say something so no one gets confused throughout the rest of the story  
1. Their all in the same Year and it's the last year of school for the Cullens and Bella  
2. They are all leaving as soon as school finishes  
3. Edward didn't leave, Bella won't get pregnant, Jacob isn't in the picture. **

**This is a long chapter only because it's a long dare i normal don't type stuff this long but i had nothing to do so here we go....**

JBOV

"Dare" i didn't want to make me look like a wimp in front of Emmett knowing him if i said truth he would never let me live it down. From the corner of my eye i saw Edward whisper something to Rosalie; i hope that it wasn't about me being a wimp.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper since you don't want to be a WIMP as you so put it, i think we should get out of this house, Jasper i dare you to frame mike" Alice smirked. I also smirked, what was with everyone and annoying Mike? From the corner of my eye i saw Edward laugh and nod his head at me.

"Frame him on what?" Rosalie just smiled while she looked at Alice, who nodded her head.

"you are going to frame him so it looks like he had "it" with Lauren, you can set it up however you like as long as you get a picture, photo copy that picture and post it up all around the school tonight before anyone gets to school" dam she's evil when she wants to, i looked up at the clock it was already late. Emmett started bobbing up and done.

"Jasper can i help please, please, please, pleasssseeee!" Bella started laughing while everyone just rolled there eyes, he's such a freak sometimes.

"Sure Emmett, go get dressed in something black" he nodded and ran up stairs; i ran up after him into my room and looked into my closet. I looked around my closet and found long black jeans and a black t-shirt; i got dressed and slipped on a pair of black converses. I ran down stairs where everyone was waiting for us.

*cough*"Emo"*cough* i rolled my eyes at Rosalie's stupid remark and sat down next to Alice to wait for Emmett. Everyone was silent while we waited for Emmett until Alice and Edward started laughing. There was Emmett rolling down the stairs in a spy like fashion, he was wearing long black pants, black t-shirt, a black bandanna around his head and black paint in two strips either side of his nose he also had black converses on. He threw me the paint and another bandanna to put on, why not have a bit of fun? I put the bandanna around my head and the paint on my face and stood up and went to stand next to Emmett, we both laughed and high fived each other while everyone else laughed.  
Everyone stood up while Emmett got the keys to his jeep, we all walked out side, it was ready ten at night and after the humiliation of Rosalie's dare hopefully he was asleep, we all climbed into Emmett's jeep Bella was on Edwards lap, Alice on my lap while Rosalie was in shot gun while Emmett drove. I was about to ask Alice if he was asleep when she got to it first.

"ok so both Mike and Lauren are asleep, all you have to do is, go to Laurens house and make it look like she climbed out the window by tying sheets together and throwing it out the window, pick Lauren up without waking her though is she does wake up i have Chloroform we could properly use it on both her and mike just to make sure they don't wake up, then we put her in mikes bed with them in both there underwear throw a couple of bottles of empty alcohol bottles around the room turn the alarm off so when his mother comes to wake him up…" everyone burst out laughing at Alice while she just smiled smugly. It was a real good idea once you thought about it.

We were now parked in the forest next to Lauren's house and Mike's house was just up the road. Everyone got out of the car and went to go sit up in the tree next to Laurens window. Bella was arguing with Edward about falling and waking up the neighborhood. Emmett was already climbing up the wall to Laurens room. He got there and looked in the room and gave me thumbs up while he jumped into the room. I climbed in after him and had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Her room was all pink nothing other than pink, and all she was in was boy's shorts and a tank top. I grabbed the chloroform and put a bit on a rag and put it over her nose for a second, I looked out the window at Edward _is she deeply asleep?_ He nodded his head and gave me a thumbs up. I took the sheets from underneath her and tied them together and threw them out the window while tying the end to the end of her bed post. Emmett picked her up while I got a one of her shirts and skirts and threw them to Edward out the window and thought about putting them around mikes room.  
I jumped out her window to find everyone else already on the ground and Lauren in Emmett's arms, she turned around and cuddled into his arms and Emmett started making gagging noises while we silently laughed. Edward picked Bella up and started running to Mike house while we followed.  
Once we got to his house we went around back to find a tree right under his window they all climbed up it while Emmett and I jumped into Mikes open window. I quickly made sure he was asleep with the Chloroform again; all he was is was boxers. This made everything so much easier for us, i moved him over to the other side of him bed and got Emmett to lay Lauren beside him but to our surprise mike suddenly wrapped his arms around Lauren while she rolled into a ball next to him.  
Emmett was about to burst out laughing but I was already next to him and covering his mouth with my hand, I glared at him and he just nodded. I pulled the sheet over them and made it look like they were naked, Emmett started scattering clothes around the room, while I ran down stairs to Mikes fathers liquor cabinet and got out bottles of alcohol and poured them down the drain so they were all three quarters empty. I ran back upstairs quietly and gently placed the bottles around the room. I walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off I stood back and looked at the room it looked so bad. I made Emmett come stand next to me and pulled the digital camera out of my pocket and took a photo.  
Emmett jumped out the window, I walked over to the window and climbed out and held on to the edge, I made sure the curtains were shut and closed the window so sunlight wouldn't wake them up early even if it would be cloudy, just in case. I jumped off the side of the house and landed on the balls of me feet and started running after everyone to the jeep.  
We got in and everyone started laughing as I passed the camera around.

"ok so now you have to go home and print hundreds of these photos then run to the school, brake in and post all the photos up around the lockers" Alice smiled while talking to me.

"Wont you get caught though like on camera or something" of course Bella would ask something like that. Everyone laughed.

"Bella, come on where vamps they wouldn't catch us in a heart beat even then the schools so cheep there aren't any cameras" I laughed at Emmett's reply, it was true there wasn't any cameras at the school. Bella blushed, I was happy now after these couple of years I have gotten use to the blood lust so now I could hang out with her more often. Edward smiled at me hearing my thoughts and I could feel the happiness coming off of him as where poor Bella was throwing off waves of embarrassment so I sent out a wave of calm to everyone so they would calm down.  
We pulled up in front of the house and got out; Alice ran upstairs and bought my laptop down for me. I smiled at her and turned the laptop on and plugged the camera in, I got the picture up and edited it and sent it to print to the printer up in Carlisle's office. I ran upstairs and put more paper in the printer while it kept printing out the photo hundreds of times. When it finally stopped there was a stack of over 500 pages with the same picture on it. I grabbed a couple of rolls of clear tape and ran down stairs I nodded at everyone and gave them all a stack of pages each except for Bella.

"Bella it would be easier if we do it quickly you know we don't want you hurting your self, come on" we got back into the jeep and got to school and parked into the bushes again making sure no one saw us. We walked over to the entrance of the main part of school, Rosalie walked in front of us and took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock. She opened the door and we all walked in. Bella stood in front of the entrance while the rest of us put the photos up in front of the lockers and walls; once everything was covered we threw the rest of the photos onto the floor and went to stand next to Bella again. Everything was covered head to toe in photos of Lauren and Mike sleeping together.  
We walked out side again and locked the doors and ran over to the jeep and laughed all the way home. Half way on the trip home Bella fell asleep on Edwards lap when I thought of something, Alice smirked and handed me the thing I needed, she already had seen it, I smiled at her and she kissed me and the cheek.

"Emmett turn back to Mikes house" he looked up at me funny and I showed him what I had and he nodded with a smirk on his face. He made a u-turn in the middle of the deserted street and sped back to Mikes.  
When we got there I told everyone to wait and jumped out of the jeep and ran to his window, I climbed the window and opened it and went through the window and pushed the curtains out of the way, nothing had changed only thing that had changed was Mike and Lauren, Lauren had her head pushed into mikes shoulder and arms laying on his chest while he had his arms around her waist and the blanket was still around them making it look they were naked.  
I walked over the corner of his room where you could see them and the door, I set the timer on the video camera I had so it would turn on at 5 and shut off at 8 and placed it in the corner under a box. I poked a hole in the box and put the lens through and left it there. I climbed back out the window and shut it and the curtains. I ran back to the car where Bella had woken up and was just about to ask Edward what I was doing.

"What's Jasper doing here again?" she asked facing everyone. I opened the door to the car and jumped back in.

"I set up a camera so we can see them get in trouble, at lunch I will duck back to the house and grab the camera" everyone laughed while Emmett started the car again and drove home.

...Morning...

Bella slept over last night, so we had to follow the rules Esme had set if Bella every slept over which was basically be quiet when she's asleep so now we had to wait for her to wake up meaning Emmett was having a hard time, Esme kept swatting him around the head with the cooking book she had been reading cause he was cursing to loud at the video game he was playing with me, which I was winning.  
Emmett paused the game and I looked at him but saw him looking up in the direction of Edwards room.

"_Morning, Love"  
"Morning"  
"Come on Alice is in her room waiting for you to get up so she can get you ready for school"_

I laughed as I herd her groan then Alice yell to her to hurry up.

"YES! Finally, god how long does she need to sleep for?" I looked over at Emmett who had just yelled that out loud and then looked over at Esme who sighed and rolled her eyes. I herd Carlisle's laughter up in his office and his reply back in a loud voice so Bella could hear.

"Emmett humans need to sleep otherwise they wouldn't have enough energy to stay awake all day" I herd Edward and Alice chuckle up stairs.

"Ow shut up Carlisle" we all laughed at Bella's comeback while she just sighed and started walking to my room where Alice was.

About an hour later we were all in Emmett's Jeep again going to school, Alice wanted to be at school early so she could see Lauren and Mikes Expressions. We turned into school all jumped out of the car waiting for the usual welcome from everyone, Stairs and whispering but today it was different no one was outside you could here laughing and gasping from inside.

"Where is everyone" Bella was looking around the car park where only people here were getting out of their car and running inside with phones in there hands reading text messages.  
I could here Tyler reading the message out loud to him self "_Tyler, hurry get to school you girlfriend is such a whore. From Eric". _We all laughed except for Bella who looked at us confused we started walking into school while Edward was filling in Bella what was happening.  
We walked in through the doors with smiles on our faces while Bella was laughing, everyone stopped and looked at us and back at the photos in there hands and started talking again. We walked over to our lockers and got out our books and walked back to each other and Alice started talking again.

"Ok they will be at school in a couple of minutes, they didn't find the camera so it's in the same place were you put it last night, Jasper. There is the big television in the cafeteria, so if you want to Jasper you can get out of class saying you need to use the toilet. Then run to Mikes get the camera sneak into the cafeteria plug the camera the flip through the video too where they wake up, turn the TV off and hide the remote under our table and at lunch when everyone is in the cafeteria we will play the video and when its finished, jasper quickly run to the TV and swap the remote for the camera and sit back at the table no one will even know you moved" I could here Mikes mums car pull up and I could hear both Mike and Lauren in the car arguing to his mum.  
Edward whispered to Bella that they were here and to look at the door. A couple minutes later the doors opened and everyone stopped talking. Mike and Lauren walked in through the doors arguing, they stopped arguing when they noticed everyone was quiet and looking at them. They looked around and both picked up a picture, they both gasped and the paper dropped out of there hands. They looked at each other scared. I noticed Jessica and Tyler walk pass us and stand in front of Mike and Lauren.

"We're through" Jessica and Tyler said at the same time and walked back to where they were before. Lauren looked at Mike and started yelling again.

"this is all your fault you ruined my life, my reputation" what happened next surprised us all Lauren jumped onto mike and was about to punch him when one of the other seniors pulled her off of him and pushed her away from him. The principal walked around the corner and ordered the two of them into his office while the rest of us were to go to class.

It was know last period before lunch and the teacher was talking about the Civil War, I just listened to her go on and on about events that never happened or were incorrect of course last time I told the teacher that she was wrong was in 1992 she came back at me with a comeback of "ow and how would you know that Mr. Hale its not like you were in the Civil War now were you?" which of course made my siblings laugh which caught attention to the teacher and she just gave me a weird look and went back to teaching. I looked at the clock we had twenty minutes before lunch, I looked over at Alice who was sitting next to me who nodded at me.

"Mr. Mason, can I go to the bathroom?" the teacher looked at me and nodded. I walked out of the class and walked to the back entrance of the school where I passed a supply closet which smelt oddly of Emmett and Rosalie, I shook my head knowing well what they do in there and kept walking.  
I got outside and looked around to see if anyone was watching I ran to Mike's house through the forest and climbed into his room. The room was know clean, no doubt Mike and Lauren had to clean it up.  
I walked over to where the camera was and took it from under the box. I quickly climbed back out the window and ran to school and into the cafeteria; no one was in there so I walked over the where the big TV was where they would play movies on when we would have school movie days.  
I quickly plugged the camera into the TV and flipped through to where Mrs. Newton was walking into the room; I turned the TV off and snuck over to our table. I placed the remote onto the chair were I normal sat and ran out of the cafeteria and back to class.  
I walked through the door and nodded to Mr. Mason and went to sit down, it all took under 2 minutes. Alice smiled an evil smile when I sat down next to me and continued to take notes.  
The bell rang to signal class was over, Alice and I walked out of class and to our lockers to put our books away and walked to lunch together. We met Rosalie and Emmett in line buying food we didn't eat and went to sit down. Everyone smirked at each other and ended up laughing causing stairs from humans around the room.  
Finally Edward and Bella joined us with their food and sat down next to each other.

"So is everything set?" Edward looked at me while I nodded and took the remote out from under the table to show them, they all laughed causing another round of stairs.  
The doors opened and Lauren and Mike walked in, they had just spent the start of school at the principal's office. They went to go sit at there normal table when Jessica and Tyler stood up and left to go sit on another table. I looked around the room and everyone was here I looked at Alice and she nodded her head. From under the table I pointed the remote to the TV and turned it on, Edward ran quickly and turned the lights off and was back in less then a second. Everyone stared at the TV where it was just before Mrs. Newton walks in. The seniors in the far corner cheered and wolf whistled at the sight of Mike and Lauren in bed together asleep, Mike and Lauren just stared at the TV in shock.  
_Mike and Lauren were in bed asleep, Laurens head was on Mike's chest while Mike had his arms around her waist. The door opened to the room and Mrs. Newton walked in.  
"Mike time to wake…"Mrs. Newton froze at the sight of him as mike started to stir as did Lauren.  
"Morning mu…WHAT THE HELL... LAUREN?!?" Mike jumped up from bed as did Lauren at the same time.  
"MIKE WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I IN BED WITH YOU?" Both stopped and looked at the floor and to the door where Mrs. Newton was red in the face. The room was filled with half empty alcohol bottles and clothes scattered everywhere of both Lauren and Mike's. Mrs. Newton looked at both Lauren and Mike, her face full of anger and yelled for her husband.  
"What's wrong honey…?" Mr. Newton walked through the door and looked what was in front of him he looked at his son, Lauren, the alcohol and what they were wearing, which was barely anything.  
"Ah, Mike did you use protection?" Mr. Newton stumbled on his words.  
"DAVE!" Mrs. Newton went wide eyed at her husband in shock.  
"Ow yea, WAIT! Is that my Brandy?"  
"DAVID NEWTON!" Mrs. Newton growled at her husband while Lauren and Mike still stared in shock.  
"Sorry, Mike what's going on here? Is that alright honey?" Mr. Newton's expression went from serious to scared when he looked over at Mrs. Newton.  
"Better" Mrs. Newton looked over to Lauren and Mike then looked around the room "what's going on here?" she looked back and forth from Lauren and Mike waiting for an answer.  
"Mum it's not what you think!"  
" Not What I think! Michael! I wasn't born yesterday you cant expect me to come into my sons room where he has a girl sleeping in bed with him, clothes everywhere and your fathers alcohol spread around the room half drunk and think ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS NOTHING?!?" Mrs. Newton was again red in the face from screaming.  
"But Mrs. Newton its not what it looks like" Lauren know looked fully embarrassed from screaming at Mikes mum.  
"Just get ready ill take you to school Lauren; you might want to ring your mum. We will call your parents over tonight to talk about this now get ready" Mr. and Mrs. Newton walked out the door leaving a still shocked Lauren and Mike.  
"What are we going to do now?" Mike looked over at Lauren while he walked around to start cleaning up the room.  
"Nothing we talk to our parents and tell them we didn't do anything and don't tell anyone at school." She hissed back at him while taking his mobile out of his hands and ringing her parents.  
"Mum, yes, you see…  
_the TV stopped I quickly ran and got our video camera and switched it with the remote while Edward turned the lights back on and sat down before anyone could blink. Everyone started laughing while Lauren and Mike looked down embarrassed from where they were sitting.

"So Emmett, Truth or dare?"

**Sooo there we go peoples, hope ya liked it. I know its long I don't know if I will do longer ones like this again, but u never now…  
Remember Review, Review, Review…  
-TwihardJess**


End file.
